Blame Albus
by Slytherin and firebender
Summary: Delilah is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Her life feels more and more perfect everyday until a certain Albus Potter decides to complicate things.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" I whined, "I'm gonna miss the train!"

"Oh sorry, Delilah… Well I… I just can't believe your…. Your already sixteen! And going off for one of your final years at Hogwarts!" my mom said as she pulled me in for a hug.

My mom was normally not this emotional. In fact she was pretty awesome, but I was the youngest of her three daughters, and well, you get the picture. Anyway, it isn't easy to make her cry, but when she does cry, she BALLS, and at this point I was getting frustrated. I was going to miss the train! After what seemed like forever, my mother released me from her bone-crushing (yet still loving) grip, and I sped off with my trunk and my cat, Fizzy, to find my friends.

I got on the train with moments to spare and found the nearest window to wave goodbye. Once I was certain I couldn't see my mom anymore, I began my search down the crowded corridors to my friend's compartment. I passed a lot of people I knew from other houses, but I couldn't find the rare mix of burgundy and green. I was a Slytherin and so was my best friend, Scorpious, but in third year Scorp started dating Rose Weasley, and we began hanging out with the Gryffindors and never looked back. As I was looking for a compartment, I suddenly saw the familiar bobbing of a red head.

"Hugo!" I yelled down the crowded hallway. Hugo turned and smiled when he saw it was me calling for him.

"Hey, where's your sister?" I asked

"Oh, um, I think I saw her and Iris in a compartment one car down."

"OK… Thanks Hugo!" I yelled starting to walk away when I heard Hugo yell, "If you see Lily, tell her I went to the front of the train!"

"K!" was all I could yell before he disappeared from view. Hugo was always like a little brother to me. Seeing as Rose and I became friends in third year, I got to meet Hugo in his first along with Lily of course. I became friends with him almost instantly because we shared a mutual love of pranking. He for sure picked up on his uncle's knack for joking around.

Anyway, a few minutes later, I had found our compartment. I slid open the door and surveyed the scene around me. In one corner, Rose and Scorpious were huddled together without even oxygen between them, my best Slytherin girlfriend, Iris, reading a Witch Weekly magazine, and Lorcan and Albus (Gryffindors) debating two Quidditch teams. All was normal,… so I decided to ruin it.

My entrance had gone unnoticed by most other than Iris who gave me a smile and wave before returning to her magazine, so I took the opportunity to run over to the two lovebirds in the corner, push them apart, sit in between them, and all the while screaming, "MAKE ROOM FOR JESUS!"; however, after about the third or fourth time of me screaming, I was cut off by Scorpious yelling back at me, "Del! Do you really have to do that!"

Like my mom often cried, Scorpious often yelled, so I knew he was mad. So I smiled as sweetly as I could and said innocently, "Yes, I do. School term has officially started, and I don't think PDA would be a very good first detention. Now would it, Mr. Prefect?"

We stared each other down for about twenty more seconds. The entire cabin had fallen silent watching us, but Scorpious just had to interrupt our stare down by cracking up. He never could keep a straight face. Thus, started the chain reaction that ended up with everyone in our cabin cracking up.

Starting with Scorpious, I was passed from person to person saying hello and what not until I came to Albus who decided pull down on to his lap, kiss my cheek, then imitate what Rose and Scorpious looked like before (without the making out part).

"Albus! Not my best mate!" yelled Scorp.

"Well, sorry, we just wanted a little privacy… Oh wait! There are other people in hear!" Albus said making a face of fake shock. "Well I'm so sorry if Del's and myself's postion make you uncomfortable!"

Scorp rolled his eyes getting Albus's point and returned to his seat next to Rose, but this ime they were just holding hands.

I had been holding in a laugh during this, so I burst out laughing, and so the chain reaction started anew. I never really thought I'd get along with Albus. In first and second year, He had always seemed like diva type seeing how his last name is Potter, but in third year when we forced to hang out with each other due to Rose and Scorp, I actually found that we had a lot in common (excluding Quidditch… I can't fly a broom for my life). We became really good friends, and in the spring semester of third year, I met Lorcan Scamander.

Our group was a pretty popular one. It was understandable. Scorpious Malfoy, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Lorcan Scamander (or Lovegood), Iris Finnegan, and Delilah Zabini. We all had famous parents because they had all fought against Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War (my dad and scorp's dad just took longer to switch sides), but that's not why we became friends. We became friends because we actually liked one another. I hung out with Scorp long before Hogwarts because of our dads. I met Iris on the first day at school at the feast (we bonded over vanilla pudding). Rose came and tried to change herself to meet my standards for Scorp. That showed so much dedication in my book, so I accepted her right away. Albus came along with Rose, and Lorcan came along with Albus. We were all just a good fit.

After having a few laughs, the train came to a stop, and we all eagerly exited. I saw all the new first years heading to the boats. Among the first years were Louise Wealey, and twins, Fred and Roxanne Weasley. They were the last of the Potter/ Weasley clan to go, and I could see their excitement and nervousness clearly on their faces. But I quickly lost sight of them as I was being pulled by Iris to the carriages. We all knew the thestrals were there, but none of us could see them which I guess in the big picture is a good thing.

After ten minutes in the carriage, the giant Hogwarts Castle came into view. My friends and I stared in awe of the castle. Sixth time back here and it never gets old. We were back where we belong. We were home.

This is going to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

19/12/2011 18:29:00

My personal favorite part of the beginning of the year feast is always the sorting. Seeing all the first years nervously tumble into the Great Hall behind Professor Longbottom is always entertaining. There were about 35 or so new first years all pulling at there robes not wanting to be the first ones called.

"Charlie Asher!" Prof. Longbottom called out.

The first kid nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. Prof. Longbottom put the hat on his head and stepped back. Charlie was a small kid maybe 5 ft. He had dark brown hair and brown or hazel eyes (I couldn't tell from where I was sitting). He looked like a nice kid, but who knows. The Sorting Hat broke me out of my daze when it announced Charlie's house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers erupted from the entire Hufflepuff table, and Charlie eagerly made his way to his new house table. The sorting continued for a while, but no first year stayed up on the bench for more that a couple minutes. In the end, Slyhterin had gained five new girls and four new boys.

McGonagall gave her traditional beginning of the year speech with information for first years, warnings, and new teacher information. I began to not pay attention after a couple minutes. I had heard this all before. My patience was wearing thin when McGonagall finally gave the signal for the food to appear. SO MUCH FOOD! Seriously, I was stuffing my face, and I did not care who was watching! But before I knew it, I was full, and all of the students started to file out of the Great Hall, and by "file out" I mean push and shove til you could escape the crowd.

I passed the first years being lead by Scorpious down to the dungeons all the while conversing with different pictures on the wall. When I had finally made it to the common room, I didn't waste anytime in bolting up to my dorm. Iris was already there with another girl from our year, Ashely, and it looked like Fawn wasn't here yet.

"Where's Fawn?" I asked not really interested but looking to start up a conversation.

"Probably snogging her new boyfriend…" Ashely scoffed.

Okay, my attempt to start a conversation was just shot down… Fawn had a new boyfriend almost every week, but don't judge. She is actually pretty nice, but she had a tendency to get around. We all fell silent once Ashely's comment left her mouth. But we were both thankful when Iris decided to change the subject to classes.

We talked for about an hour and a half before Fawn walked in. None of us even mentioned the boyfriend thing. She joined in on the discussion for another hour before we all felt ready for bed. By this time it was about 11, and we needed our sleep if we were going to be awake in classes tomorrow.

I had a dreamless sleep and woke up slightly ready and slightly not for the day to come. Iris and Fawn were already up, and we all woke Ashely (and the two dorms next to us) up by screaming. We were all ready in the next twenty minutes, so we went down to breakfast. Rose was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, so I decided to join her and dragged Iris with me.

"Hey" I said as we sat down.

Rose looked up from her copy of the Daily Prophet and smiled, "Morning."

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" I asked

"Yep, Prof. Longbottom gave it to me a few minutes ago."

"Anything to report?" I asked grabbing a piece of toast.

"Not much, except we have Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts together!"

"Ms. Zabini, Ms. Finnegan, good morning! I hope you had relaxing summers," Prof. Greath said as she walked up to us. Prof. Greath was our head of house, and she had been for six years. She was smiley, and by smiley, I mean really smiley. Now, I didn't normally partake in stereotypes, but she was too smiley for a Slytherin.

"Here are your schedules, and Iris here is the schedule for Quidditch try-outs. Mr. Shorx asks that you be his co-captain this year."

Iris smiled and thanked Prof. Greath as did I, but as soon as the Professor wasn't looking, I saw Iris's blush grow. I smiled to myself but said nothing

for her sake. Albus and Lorcan then came and sat down with their schedules followed by Scorp a few minutes later. After about five minutes we were all dismissed from the Great Hall to our first period. I looked at my schedule:

First period- Charms- Professor Harrington- Slytherins/ Ravenclaws.

Scorp, Iris, and I headed off. When we reached the Charms classroom, almost everyone had already found a seat and sat down. Scorp and I were stuck near the back while Iris pushed to the front, so she could see better (this was her favorite class). Prof. Harrington was a very spontaneous teacher who didn't often assign homework and loved to give out house points. No matter what you did whether fail or succeed you WILL get house points for trying.

The first day of classes were calm as the teachers just said what would be needed for the class and his/ her expectations for everyone. The teachers were even already beginning to drill us about our N.E.W.T.S which were two years away. Needless to say, it was the first day of school, but I was exhausted by the time I got to dinner.

At dinner, we decided to sit at the Slytherin table, but for some reason Albus was missing. We ate dinner as normal, but every once and a while one of us would look at the door expecting him to come in, but he didn't. Dinner was almost over when the doors to the Great Hall opened and in stepped Albus and a blonde Hufflepuff. Albus spotted us at the Slytherin table and started towards us pulling the blushing girl behind. It was only as they got closer did I realize, they were holding hands. Scorp and Lorcan whistled stupidly, Rose smiled knowingly, and Iris continued eating. I, however, unlike everyone else didn't do anything. I froze staring at their intertwined hands until Rose slightly pushed me out of my daze. I blinked a few times, but before anyone could say anything, I got up and ran to the dorms as fast as I could. When I got there, I jumped on my bed, put my head in my pillow, and …. Sobbed?... WHAT THE….!


	3. Chapter 3

** Aloha!**

** Thanks for the reviews and for liking my story :) Trust me getting emails for reviews and favorite stories alerts is the best! :) Seeing as it's Christmas, I have a lot of time, but once school starts back up, I have a lot. So sorry in advance if my posting becomes a little infrequent... I think I will post two maybe three more chapters before I go back, so be excited! :) thanks for all the support! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>What was happening to me? Do I like Albus? Why does he like that ugly Hufflepuff? No, I can't like Albus… that's impossible. I have never liked Albus and never will. Right? What so special about that blonde Hufflepuff? She's probably an idiot… No, Deliliah you don't know that. Yes, I do! She's an idiot for even thinking she's good enough for Al whom I do not like… and never will like. Right? Right. Yes. Good… I DON'T KNOW!<p>

I had been sitting there for about a half an hour before Iris and Ashely joined me from dinner. Being Iris, she didn't say anything because she knew I didn't want to talk about it… not yet anyway. Ashely apparently hadn't noticed anything; otherwise, she would have said something. Had either of the two asked something about my reaction, I wouldn't have known what to say seeing as I didn't even know what to say. Although, I want to ask Iris about what happened after I left. Did Albus ask about me? or did he and the blonde Hufflepuff just continue as if nothing had happened? Wait! Why do I care! Because I like him. No! I don't! Yes! No! GGGRRRRRRR! I hate internal struggles!

"Umm, Delilah, why are you growling at me?" Ashely asked me looking kind of scared and freaked out.

"O… umm… sorry, just caught up in my thoughts" I replied meekly.

Ashely nodded, but everyonce and a while she'd look at me strangely like she was waiting for me to snap.

Once again Fawn was the last to enter the room. She didn't say anything or look at any of us. We all knew what this meant. It was a rare occasion that Fawn didn't talk. She was sort of social but not to the point of being bubbly. However, she was only introverted when something bad happened… more specifically in the boyfriend department. She must have been dumped because she's normally the dumper. Geez, what a guy he must be to dump a girl on the second day back from summer. But she wasn't crying which was a good sign.

None of us questioned her, and she was asleep within fifteen minutes. Ashely soon followed and that just left me… and Iris. Iris came to my bed and sat, criss-cross, at the end of it. I saw this coming, but I still hadn't planned out my answer.

"What happened in there?"

"Honestly, I don't know…" I answered scared of what she might say.

"Well let's narrow it down. What did you see right before you left?"

"Umm… Albus… and his girlf… the Hufflepuff"

"Well, that couldn't have you upset." She said then she saw my face, "It did? Why would that bother you? It's never bothered you before."

" I know! I'm as confused as you!"

"Do you… like Albus?"

I had been thinking about this question for a half an hour, and I hadn't reached my conclusion. Sure, he was gorgeous. He had amazing black hair with piercing green eyes, not to mention his Quidditch muscles! But did I like him…

"Iris, I… I don't know…"

"Well I think it could make sense."

"What! How?"

"Well, you guys always have had that flirtatious relationship. Maybe you're a little bit jealous. Or you are so used to u guys being in a 'relationship' that you didn't realize he could date others."

"Iris, why is there always an explanation. Seriously, no offense to you, but an explanation just makes things more complicated. I would have been perfectly happy walking into the Great Hall tomorrow, saying I had felt sick, and was done with it."

"But would you have been satisfied with that? You want to get to the bottom of this also. I can feel it."

She was right. As much as I would hate facing these feelings, I want to, so I can know what they are and how to control them.

"So what do I do?"

"I think the best idea would be to confront him about it," She said but after seeing my doubting face she continued, "or you could just try to act normal until we find out what's going on."

"Yeah, let's do that." I replied.

We spent the rest of the night analyzing the situation. By the time, we went to sleep, I was sick of hypotheticals. I only got two hours of sleep before I had to wake up for my "normal" day. I got ready as slow as I possibly could, but Iris kept making me hurry up. I will admit I was nervous, but then I thought "how hard could it be to just be myself?" Really hard apparently…


	4. Chapter 4

**HI!**

** Once again thanks for all the love and support. I'm sorry that it took me this long, but family came home and I was swamped! But dont worry I'm still here and here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Because of my slow start, Iris and I had missed breakfast. We ran into the Great Hall which was relatively empty except for a few profs. and students who had free periods. We grabbed some left over toast and headed to our first class, Potions. I only remembered that we had Potions with the Gryffindors when we were walking up to the door when we saw Rose, Albus, and Lorcan already inside.<p>

The tables were in groups of four, and there were two more seats open. One with Rose, Albus, and Lorcan and the other with Ashely, Fawn, and a Gryffindor. I started heading towards Ashely and Fawn when Iris turned me around and pushed me towards Albus's table. Traitor.

I smiled shyly as I sat down, and from across the room, I saw Iris sit down and give me an encouraging smile.

"Hey" Rose said.

"Hi" I answered as quietly as I could still not making eye contact with anyone. I could feel all their eyes on me, but I still refused to look up.

Albus bring up the elephant in the room, "So yesterday in the Gre-", but was cut off by our teacher coming in. Our teacher was very old. His name was Prof. Slughorn. Apparently, my dad and his friends had him (that's how old he was). He was kind of strange. He was short with a huge stomach. He used to do this thing called "Slug club" (my dad was in it), but he stopped because our school nurse said all the ice cream was bad for him.

As class began, I didn't try and continue with Albus's question. I decided to avoid it as long as I could while still acting normal. Acting normal was harder than I thought. I found myself all throughout class sneaking glances at Albus. I would also do things like giggle dumbly or twirl my hair out of nervousness. God, what is wrong with me. If I keep this up, I'm not better than that Hufflepuff.

Potions passed really slowly, but when it was time to leave, I bolted. I ran to my next class of Divination which thankfully we had with the Ravenclaws. I sat with Iris this time although we were in groups of three, so we were joined by Lorcan's brother, Lysander, a Ravenclaw.

"Hi" I said as he sat down.

"Hey"

Lysander was handsome. He had his mother's bleach blonde hair which was nicely cut. He also played Quidditch, so he was well built. He had his father's brown eyes, and a nicely shaped face. He looked up to find me staring at him. I quickly look down, but when I look back up, he's smiling at me. I smile back, and class begins.

"So Iris you have the sun which means something is gonna make you happy" I say. I think Divinations is a joke like most, but that doesn't change the fact that I want a good grade. We had read tea leaves before in third year, but as was normal. Review everything we've learned over the past few years.

"Also there's something that looks like a flower, so something is growing in your life, and with the sun, something growing will make you happy"

The three of us laughed to ourselves at how silly that sounded. It was now Lysander's turn to read my tea leaves.

"Well first there's something like a scale which means a tough decision or a dilemma, and then there's a rose which is the sign of all relationships. So your gonna make a tough decision about your relationships with people."

Iris and I didn't laugh this time, and Lysander caught the hint not to start laughing. Well, I don't know the future, so how do I know if I have to make a tough decision. With that class ended, and we were dismissed to lunch.

As I was heading down the stairs, Lysander caught hold of me.

"Hey, can we talk for a sec?"

I looked at Iris and told her to save me a seat at lunch.

"Sure, what's up"

"Well, … um… weird predictions today, huh?"

"Yeah, I thought Iris's was weird" I said hoping he didn't press the subject of my future.

"Well… uh … I was w-wondering if yo-u wanted to… go out with m.. me sometime?"

"Oh!" I was surprised. I didn't even know he liked me. "Um… let me get back to you on that?" I said as a question. He looked discouraged, but I gave him a reassuring smile and went off to lunch.

Iris had saved my a seat and asked what Lysander had wanted. I whispered later to her. Lysander walked in a few seconds after I had sat down. He looked at me and smiled, but I got distracted by Albus and the Hufflepuff (whose name I learned was Samantha) walking in. I automatically wanted to cry again, but then I remembered Lysander's offer.

I sat totally normal through lunch. But as soon as I was down I bolted to the Ravenclaw table, found Lysander, and sat next him.

"I would love to go out with you" I said smiling.

Lysander's answering smile was dazzling, and I knew he would make a great boyfriend. I kissed his cheek and we intertwined our hands beneath the table. I looked over at the Slytherins and saw Iris giving me a confused but approving look. Lorcan looked kind of disgusted. Scorpious was smiling to himself as was Rose, but Albus looked slightly… angry?

I was told to act normal. This is normal.


	5. Author's note

03/06/2012 18:09:00

Hi…

It's been awhile…. But I have decided to continue with The Awkward Phase. It took me a some time to decide I know, but I sort of lost time, ideas, and inspiration for this story. However, I am now in summer vacation, so the time problem is solved. I have been given inspiration from some of your old reviews and from some fellow authors, KH stories and TrappedInLife, on this site. As for the idea problem, I leave that to you. I am going to try to post a new chapter sometime in the next few days (or maybe even today). What I ask of you is to post your ideas for the story in the reviews. I love hearing from you, and I think it will be even more fun if I involve you too (please nothing ridiculous though… no flash floods or the return of albus dumbledore's ghost or anything). So, you will be hearing from soon with a new chapter, and I hope to hear from you too.

Your newly inspired author,

Slytherin and firebender


	6. Chapter 5

"Maybe I could skip dinner?"

"Delilah, you never miss dinner. Not even that time you got a broken leg. You still got down to the Great Hall… without crutches!"

Here's how we got to this point:

Basically after I ran over to the Ravenclaw table, I got looks from all my friends. The only angry look was from Albus, but I brushed it off. Lysander and I talked and laughed with a few of his friends until lunch was over. He had to go to class, but I had a free period. Lucky for me, all of my friends (even the Hufflepuff), excluding Scorpious, had a free period too. I walked back over to where they were sitting.

"What was that!" asked Rose. She didn't sound angry, but she was definitely shocked about the whole situation.

"Well, Lysander as-" I began, but Iris interrupted me with, "That's what he wanted to talk to you about after Divination!"

Everyone gave her weird looks, but she didn't care because she was staring at my entirely red face.

"Wait, what happened? I'm confused." Lorcan said feeling out of the loop.

Iris began to explain, "We have Divination with your brother, Lysander. We had to read tea leaves today. It really was a stupid lesson. But anyway, after class, Lysander pulled Delilah away to talk, and… HE ASKED HER OUT!"

She sort of screamed that last part, and the teachers that were still in the Hall ssshhhed her. None of us were paying attention though because everyone was staring at me while I was trying to stare at anything but my friends. When I finally did look up, Rose decided to break the awkward silence.

"Yes! You're finally dating!" She exclaimed.

"I wish it wasn't my brother, but oh well, good luck." Said Lorcan boredly while scanning the table for more food.

Albus didn't respond. He just kept on staring at me. I made eye contact with him and immediately wished I could just sink into floor He had a look that was conflicted, confused, and that weird jealous/angry look that I couldn't decipher earlier. Our staring contest was interrupted by the Hufflepuff hanging on his sleeve.

"Alby, I want to go outside." She whined (when did "Alby" become his nickname?).

Albus looked at her for a brief second before turning back to me.

"Alby!" she continued

Albus gave up with a sigh, helped her up, and the left the Great Hall. I did notice though that she reached for his hand, and he refused.

So then the day continued, and now Iris and I were sitting in our dorm fighting.

I didn't want to go to dinner for a few reasons. One, I would have to have another awkward stare down with Albus. Two, I'd have to see that Hufflepuff, Samantha, again. And three, I didn't want to hear all the mushy sounds my friends make because of me and Lysander.

"Dinner isn't that important to me!"

"Oh please! Feed that crap to someone else."

"It'll be weird! Because of the me and Lysander!"

"Really that's the only reason you have for not going to dinner? That should be your reason to go to dinner, so that Lysander doesn't have to take the awkward all alone."

She had me there. I knew Lysander didn't want to sit by himself. Especially since I made it clear to everyone that we were dating at lunch. So after some pleading on Iris's part, I ended up walked into the Great Hall with Iris at my side.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table. Rose, Scorpious, Albus, and Samantha were already there. I avoided eye contact with Albus.

"Hey guys." I said

I got a response of "heys" and "hi's."

Lorcan and Lysander walked in together a little later. Lorcan, knowing we were at the Gryffindor table, headed towards us. But Lysander started toward the Ravenclaw table before seeing his brother, then me, and changing direction towards Gryffindor. He sat down next to me and intertwined our fingers. We smiled at each other then began eating. Throughout dinner, Lysander and I would glance at each other and smile. Our friends would, thankfully, not react. Nothing was awkward.

"Oi! Will you stop it!" Albus yelled at Lysander from across the table.

"What?" asked Lysander slightly angry at Albus.

"SMILING AT HER LIKE YOU LO-…. Stepping on my foot under the table" Albus said still loud but slightly quieter than before.

"Oh sorry. My bad." Lysander replied before continuing to eat. Everyone followed his lead and resumed eating, but I remained staring at Albus. He was accusing Lysander of something else. He didn't want Lysander to love me. He didn't like that I was dating. The look he was giving me earlier… HE'S JEALOUS!

I kissed Lysander's cheek before returning to my common room after dinner with Iris. I couldn't think of anything, but the possibility of Albus being jealous. If Albus was jealous, that means he likes me. Or maybe he's just angry and that was brotherly affection. No. I'm sure he's jealous. Which means he likes me! Yes! Albus and I can date! Wait… No. We can't because I have Lysander. Sweet Lysander. And he has the Hufflepuff. But we like each other. Why are dating other people? I gotta talk to him. I knew Albus was at Quiditich practice right now, and it wasn't past curfew so I decided to head down to the Pitch and talk to him.

I past Lorcan on the way down. He was coming back form practice too.

"Hey, Lorcan have you seen Albus?"

"Yeah, he's still down at the Pitch"

"K, thanks"

I continued down and stood I the stands. I couldn't see him flying, so he was probably in the locker rooms. I headed down there, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw them. Albus had the the Hufflepuff shoved against the wall in the hallway and they were basically inhaling each other. I teared up and ran. I ran all the way back to my common room. When I got there Fawn and Ashely weren't there, and Iris had turned in early.

Fine, so Albus doesn't like me. But I still like him. No, the look he gave me was jealous. He still likes me. Then it hit me. He's trying to forget, and he's gonna try and make me jealous. THAT DOUCHE! Fine. He wants make me jealous. Then I'll fight right back. Let the game's begin, Albus Severus Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN As promised... stick with me guys, and tell me watcha think! And don't forget: I love new ideas!**


	7. Chapter 6

05/06/2012 21:22:00

I woke up the following day feeling determined. I had no idea what I was going to do to make Albus jealous, but I was gonna do something, and he will be so jealous that he will just have to … do something in response, and … Grrr, I'm no good at this. Albus is gonna get jealous, and I will win this battle. Period. Yes. That's the plan. Okay.

It was a this point in my internal rant that I decided to get up and out of bed. Iris was already up (typical), Ashely was fast asleep, and I'm guessing Fawn spent the night with her new boyfriend because she wasn't in our dorm. I got up and walked into our bathroom. As was normal, I was a mess. I have accepted that I will always wake up with amazingly bad "bed head." Anyway I brushed (yanked) through my hair, brushed my teeth, put on my usual mascara, and got dressed. I had paid no attention to Iris, but as I came out of the bathroom, she was sitting on the bed reading.

"Morning" I said, my sense of determination showing through.

"Morning?" Iris responded. She was confused by my energy this morning. I was not a morning person. But she didn't question me about, and instead continued on saying, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yep, let's go."

When we got to the Great Hall, Iris and I proceeded to the Slytherin table. The Great Hall was relatively empty, seeing as it was pretty early. Scorpious was the only person from our group here yet.

"Hey Scorp" I said. Scorpious saw me and Iris over the top of his Daily Prophet.

"Hey, Iris, Del. You are unusually happy today…"

"I woke up on the right side of the bed this morning. Is that so hard to believe?" I said. Iris and Scorpious both looked at each other then at me then they started cracking up.

"I didn't know your bed had a right side, Del." Said Scorpious. Pretty soon, I started laughing too. All the laughing put me in an even better mood.

Iris and I sat down, and started to eat. Rose was the next to show up. She kissed Scorp's cheek before sitting down next to him and eating. Lysander showed up next. He sat next to me and grabbed my hand under the table.

"You know, you still owe me a date…" He whispered in my ear.

"I do, do I? Huh, I had forgotten all about that."

"You saying you don't want to go on a date with me?"

"Well… I dunno… I would have to check my schedule."

Lysander chuckled, and I looked over at Iris.

"Iris! What's my schedule like this week?" I asked her while she in the middle of eating a muffin.

"What are yo-"

"Okay, I'm free."

Lysander and I laughed at each other while Iris just rolled her eyes.

"Now that that's cleared up, how about this Saturday? It is a Hogsmeade day afterall."

"Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Albus asked as he sat down at the table with the Hufflepuff on his arm. Let it begin.

"Lysander and I were just saying Saturday is perfect for our date since it is a Hogsmeade day." I said with slight pride in my voice. Albus didn't respond. He just nodded his head slightly and started to dig into breakfast. The Hufflepuff was the next to speak.

"Well, why don't we double up then."

Albus dropped the bacon he was holding and immediately perked up.

"What? Why?" he said with annoyance and worry in his voice.

"Well, we haven't been on a proper date yet, and if we doubled up, they could ensure that you don't back out like you did last time." The Hufflepuff said.

"I think it's a great idea." Lysander said.

"Yeah, why not?" I said. I smiled at Albus's discomfort.

Albus looked pleadingly at me, and when he realized I wasn't backing down from this, he said, "Sure. I would love to go on a double date with you guys. Where should we go?"

"Three broomsticks?" Lysander suggested.

We all nodded, and agreed to meet on Saturday at noon at the Three Broomsticks. Just then, Iris tapped me on the shoulder telling me that we needed to go to class. I stood up with Lysander, waved goodbye to all my friends (I smirked at Albus), and walked out with Iris and hand-in-hand with Lysander. I can't wait for Saturday.

Albus POV

Oh shit… how was I gonna get out of this one. I was used to backing out on Samantha, but something told me that Delilah wouldn't let me back out that easy.

"Alby, I have to go to class" Samantha said. For the record, I never okayed "Alby" as my nickname.

"Okay" I said without much interest.

"Well, aren't you going to walk me there?"

"Actually, I have to talk to a teacher, so I have to go."

"But,…"

"Bye!" I said as I got up and hurried out of the Great Hall before she could follow me.

Don't get me wrong, I liked Samantha. Nope, nevermind. Get me wrong, I didn't like Samantha. She was good for a snog, but other than that she was altogether to clingy. I asked her out because I wanted something to keep my mind preoccupied. I am gonna a have serious girl moment here, but I needed a distraction from Delilah. I've never really had a crush because I could just get girls (Oh, the joys of being a famous man's son), but I can't pin this thing with Delilah as anything else. So I guess it was a crush. Anyway, Samantha, the distraction. I'm only really dating her, so I won't think about Delilah. I was going to break up with Samantha, but then the Ravenclaw, Lysander, got involved, and now, I just really want to 1-up him and Delilah.

This double date thing was not a good idea. First, I would have to spend actual time with Samantha outside of making-out. Second, Samantha would think of this as a real date. Meaning that she is not going to leave me alone because she'll want another one. Third, I would have to sit through watching Lysander and Delilah (not that they do much, it just has to do with watching them be together). The only good thing that will come out of this is that I can try and make Delilah jealous. It's almost like a game. I am going to make her jealous, and I, Albus Severus Potter, know the best ways to do just that.


	8. Chapter 7

Delilah POV

Saturday could not come fast enough. Granted, I was a little freaked out about the fact that this was an official date with Lysander, but the fact that I could rub my relationship in Albus's face over-powered my freaked-outness. I mean, Albus had been taking stabs at me all week. He and Samantha were ALWAYS together now, and Albus always had that smug smile on his face saying, "Yeah, I'm happy." It infuriated me! How dare he be happy! Without ME! … That makes me sound clingly… but it's true.

Anyway, Saturday. I woke up to Iris jumping on my bed. She was super excited about the whole double date thing because she loved mine and Lysander's relationship.

"Wake up, Wake UP, WAKE UP!"

"Alright, alright you've got my attention…" I said pulling myself up to a sitting position.

"Right, it's currently 9 am. The Hogsmeade trip is at 11. We have to get started now." Iris said staring pointedly at me.

"Wow, only 2 hours to get ready! How will we ever get through this?" I said in my dramatic voice.

Iris didn't appreciate my sarcasm, but replied calmly with, "I picked out your outfit last night after you went to sleep; therefore, I saved us the extra half-hour to hour" she said seriously.

I rolled my eyes, but got up nonetheless. Iris led me straight towards the bathroom. I have already admitted to not being a morning person, so I looked absolutely awful. Iris was not phased. She attacked me with various brushes, colors, and smells. Next thing I know, my make-up was done, and Iris was now styling my hair. I got to clearly see my face in the mirror, and I was thankful that Iris didn't over do the make-up. It was simple, but made my eyes pop. She left my hair in a simple half-up-half-down look. I looked great for 10 in the morning.

Next came the clothes… Iris had chosen well. She chose skinny jeans (which I was incredibly thankful for) and cute top (A/N: I suck at describing clothes, so basically she just looked good). The shoes were simple flats that matched the color of the top. I thought that the entire outfit, make-up, and hair was perfect. It looked casual yet fancy at the same time.

By the time I was done getting ready, it was 10:45, and Iris and I were walking down to the courtyard. I was meeting Lysander in front of Honeydukes at 11, and we were gonna be meeting Albus and the Hufflepuff at the Three Broomsticks at 12. Iris and I started the walk down to Hogsmeade.

"You ready?" She asked me with an excited voice.

"I guess" I replied simply.

"You guess! What's that supposed to mean? Are you not excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. I'm just slightly nervous." I replied

"Oh well, that's understandable, but don't worry, you're gonna have loads of fun!"

I didn't really have a response. I wasn't lying. I really was nervous. I mean, I was going on a date with Lysander Scamander. We were already technically dating, but today was the first official date. Yes, I agreed to the date just to make Albus jealous, but in truth, I was extremely happy to be dating Lysander. He was hot, popular, sweet, and caring. He was a perfect boy package, and I knew a lot of girls were sad I had him.

Iris and I were now approaching Honeydukes. I could already see Lysander outside poking fun with a few of his friends. Just because he is a Ravenclaw doesn't mean he isn't a teenage boy. As Lysander saw me approach, he smiled and walked towards me to close the distance between us.

"Hi" I said a little shyly.

"Hey" he replied.

"Hi!" Iris butted in. I gave her a look. "and bye! I'll see you later Del." She said walked away.

"So what do you want to start with?" Lysander asked looking at me. I could completely forget about Albus for the moment. I was on a date with Lysander, and I was going to enjoy it.

"I guess, we should start with Honeydukes, and then we can go for walk….?" I said.

"Perfect" he replied smiling. He grabbed my hand and led me towards Honeydukes. "M'lady" He said holding the door open for me.

"Why, thank you sir" I said giggling. I was excited to be back in Honeydukes. I hadn't been since last year.

"What can I treat you to, Madame?" Lysander asked me, keeping up our ridiculous proper conversation.

"Well, sir, I am dire on some Licorice Wands."

"Very well!" He said sweeping me off me feet, and carrying me towards the Licorice Wands.

I was laughing so hard by this point that it was hard to speak.

"Lysander, put me down!" I said between laughs. Other students in the shop were staring at us strangely, but I didn't mind I was having fun. Lysander set me on my feet again, and I chose my candy. He insisted paying for my candy, and how could I refuse? He was being charming today, and it was way too sweet.

Lysader and I started our walk through Hogsmeade which eventually put us on the trail towards the Shrieking Shack. The trail was nearly deserted, so Lysander and I started a game of 20 questions.

"Favorite Color?" He started.

"Green. You?"

"I can't decide." He said.

"And, why is that?"

"Because, you eyes have all three colors in them" He replied staring intently at me.

I stopped. I didn't know what to say. His response had taken me by surprise, and now we were in a comfortable silence while staring at each other. He closed the gap between us while putting one of his hands on my cheek. His hands were warm. I was still frozen with the shock of what he had said. I thought it was such a cliché line before, but now I couldn't help but be flattered by it. We were still staring at each other. Niether one of us made another move. He was perfectly fine staring at me for the time being, but suddenly over-whelming courage flowed through me, and I was the one closing the gap between our faces. Within one second, my lips were on his. Before long, we were basically making-out (luckily the shrieking shack wasn't very popular today).

Wow, was all I could think. He was a great kisser. There was an explosion of sparks for me, and I think he felt them too because his hand that was cupping my cheek moved down to my waist to pull me against him. My hand wound there way around his neck, and played with his hair.

He pulled away after a few minutes. Those minutes were way to short in my opinion.

"Wow…" he breathed while looking at me.

"I-I-…" I stuttered. I didn't what to say. I was embarrassed of course for going for the kiss, but I didn't regret the kiss at all.

Lysander chuckled at my lack of words. I smiled in return. Lysander checked his watch.

"I suppose we should head down to the Three Broomsticks." He said

It took me a moment to realize what he meant. I had completely forgotten about the double date.

" Oh right" I said a little bit sad that our solo date time was coming to an end.

"Hey, this isn't our last date. And, believe me, I would rather remain stay here alone with you, but we promised Albus and Samantha we'd be there." Lysander said.

"Okay" I sighed, but smiled slightly when Lysander pecked me on the lips, grabbed my hand, and pulled me back down the path towards the Three Broomsticks.

I was already having the time of my life with Lysander. Lysander and I were smiling like idiots when we got to the Three Broomsticks. Albus and Samantha were sitting on a bench outside. Samantha smiled as we approached, and pulled Albus up as she stood.

"You guys ready?" she asked. I could tell that she was really excited for this date. Albus on the other hand looked incredibly grumpy, and his grumpiness seemed to increase as he saw how happy me and Lysander were.

"Of course we are," Lysander said smiling. "Lead the way." He held open the door for Samantha and Albus as they walked in, and I grabbed his hand as I walked in. Nothing could ruin today's date.

**A/N: Hi! So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry I didn't get to the double date today, but I wanted some Delilah and Lysander romance. Also, I was bored today, so I got a twitter. HHHOOORRRAAAYYY!... Actually I don't really care about twitter much, but if you want to follow me... /#!/ConfusinlyCrazy ... Yep that's it... R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

Delilah POV

I was wrong. Something could ruin my day. Albus.

Okay, back-up…. Here's where it started…

I was no longer freaked out about the date. After Lysander and I spent a little time together, I was perfectly fine with spending even more time with him. I was perfectly happy to be going on a double date with Albus and Samantha. Making Albus jealous was still at the back of my mind, but now, I could act completely natural during my time with Lysander and make Albus jealous AT THE SAME TIME! Needless to say, I was ecstatic.

Lysander and I walked to the booth where Samantha and Albus were seated.

"So what can I get you guys?" said the waitress as she walked up.

"Two butterbeers for us, please" said Lysander looking at me for approval. I nodded, and the waitress looked to Albus and Samantha. Albus said nothing, and Samantha nudged him trying to get him to order like Lysander did for me.

"Oh, um, I'll take a butterbeer" said Albus. Samantha sighed, but ordered a butterbeer as well.

"So, what's up with you guys?" asked Samantha as the waitress walked away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you guys are both just so smilily today." Samantha responded.

"Oh…" I said giggling slightly, "I guess, we are just having a good day."

Samantha only nodded while Lysander and I continued to smile at each other. A silence was cast over our booth. Lysander and I were perfectly comfortable in it; however, Samantha and Albus were sitting in the awkward side of it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slight devious smile grow on Albus's face.

"Well then, how was it?" he asked breaking the silence. He was still smiling that smile. It creeped me out.

"What do you mean?" Lysander responded curiously.

"Well, you two obviously kissed before you came here." Albus stated a-matter-o-factly.

Even though I could feel my cheeks heating up as he said this, I was still angry that he would even bring it up. Lysander, however, kept his cool and smiled. The waitress then returned with our butterbeers. We returned to the silence until she left.

"And, how can you tell that?" Lysander asked as she left.

"Well, it's just the fact that you two are smiling like idiots at each other."

"Oh, interesting…" Lysander responded. "It was amazing" he added suddenly. I blushed an even deeper red.

"Really?" Albus asked.

"You sound surprised." Lysander stated.

"Well, it's just that Delilah must have been holding out on me then because the make-out we shared was less than satisfactory." Albus smirked at me as he finished. First off, he insulted me, and second, he brought up something that we promised each other would stay a secret. It wasn't even a make-out. I kissed him once for a dare. I stood from the table.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. "Why would you even bring that up?" I was on the verge of tears.

Albus smiled satisfied. "I was sincerely just curious."

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

"Oh, wait! But then again, you're kissing may just have sucked because you were depressed." He smirked. I knew where he was going with this. I was just hoping he would have the common sense to stop, but no. He continued, "Afterall, I would be too if my boyfriend raped me and then broke up with me."

I was crying now. He had really hit home with that one. I had only ever told him and Scorp that. Iris didn't even know. My parents didn't even know. And now he had announced it to my current boyfriend and his own girlfriend. I stared him down for a second trying to find some kind of sympathy in his eyes. I found none, and ran out of the Three Broomsticks. I didn't stay to see Lysander's reaction to it. He would probably think I wasn't worth it, and I couldn't take more bad stuff today.

I ran straight back to the castle without stopping (which is impressive because the castle's on a huge hill). I didn't stop until I got to my dorm. I got weird looks from people on the way, but that didn't stop me. I kept going until I crashed onto my bed. No one was in the dorm which I was thankful for.

I can't believe Albus brought up Victor. Basically, two years ago, I was dating Victor for about 5 months, and at the start of summer, he tried to rape me. I managed to escape, and the following day, I got on owl saying that we were done. I didn't really care about the break-up. I was just in shock over the whole experience. I told Scorp and Albus about it within the next week. Two months later, near the beginning of the new school year, I was fine (Victor was transferring to Durmstrang). Everyone just thought we broke up casually. That is when the dare came up. Albus and I promised that we would never speak of it again seeing as we both wanted to remain friends, but for the record, I thought it was a great kiss.

I just kept crying. I didn't know how I was going to face Lysander the next day, and I don't even think I wanted to see Albus ever again. Iris came to our room about an hour and a half after I got there. She showed up with Ashely. She saw me crying and ran to the side of my bed.

"Del, what happened? Why are you back so early? Whay are you crying?"

I couldn't speak, but Iris understood anyway. She just held me while I cried knowing that I would tell her later. Ashely was constantly feeding me tissues, and she even ran down to the kitchen to get me cookie dough. Iris and Ashely left to go to dinner later in the evening. I didn't want dinner. I just curled up in my bed, and soon enough I was asleep. What was I going

to do about tomorrow?

Albus POV

I smirked! I fucking smirked! That was all could do! God, she was gonna kill me! I promised to never say anything about the kiss or Victor! She was gonna murder me, and I think I would let her. That was the stupidest thing I could say, and all I could do was smirk at her. She felt betrayed. I could tell. Shit. I was screwed. Delilah searched my eyes for any regret, and I couldn't do anything but smirk. She ran out of the building crying.

Lysander looked to me. He was pissed that I made his girlfriend cry, but he was also curious about the whole story. His anger over-ruled his curiosity.

"How could you say that to her?" He yelled. "I don't know what you were talking about, but couldn't you see she was upset?"

He stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. I truthfully didn't care where he went. I wanted to wallow in regret alone. However, karma hated me and left me with an annoying girlfriend. Samantha hadn't said anything in a while. When I turned to look at her, she was studying me.

"Wow" was all she could say. "You must either really hate Delilah or really like her, and because you two are friends, I'm gonna rule out the hating."

Her words were followed by silence. Samantha scooted out of the booth leaving me staring at the table just thinking. However, Samantha decided to give me more of her wise words.

"We're done" she said. "Yeah, we're done… If you really like Delilah, I should let you in on a little secret. You are 100% screwed. If I were you, I would give up on that whole idea of being in a relationship with her. Better yet, give up on the idea of even being friends with her anymore…. But knowing you, you won't give up, soooo…. I offer you a good luck."

And with that, she walked out. She was right. I was screwed, and I knew it. There was no way Delilah was ever going to forgive me for this. But, Samantha was right about another thing. I was not going to give up. Sure, it was gonna incredibly hard to get Delilah to talk to me again, but that doesn't mean I was gonna give up. I am going to make her trust me again no matter how much she hates me. Shit, this is gonna be hard…

**A/N: Don't hate me... or Albus for that matter... You can hate Victor though. Anyway, things are going to get better... soon... maybe... it might take a while because this is m last update for a while. I have a trip coming up, and as soon as I get home I leave for camp. Maybe I can update next week, but if not don't expect an update until July... sorry! Review, Favorite, and Follow me on Twitter ( ConfusinlyCrazy)! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

13/07/2012 23:35:00

Delilah POV

Breath… In… Out… In… Out…

The crying had restarted the moment I had woken up. Needless to say, I did not want to face the day, today. Luckily, it was a Sunday, and I was not required to do anything except for homework. I still had to eat though… In the Great Hall… with all of my friends… including Lysander… and Albus. I was worried Lysander would break up with me. I mean, what guy would want to date a girl with all of my baggage? I didn't even want to think about Albus! I was furious with him, I felt betrayed by him, and I altogether didn't want to face him.

But Iris, of course, was not having it. She managed to get me out of bed, into some clothes, and down to the Great Hall. I paused outside the door and considered turning and running back to the dormitory, but the smell of food drew me in. Immediately when I walked in, I felt like everyone's eyes were on me. Iris pulled me along behind her to the Gryffindor table where everyone was already sitting.

Everyone was acting relatively normal except for Lysander and Albus. Lysander looked worried but not smothering. I headed towards the open spot next to him and sat down. I gave him a weak smile as he put his arm around me, and looked towards Albus. Nothing could have prepared me for Albus' face. He was staring intently at me with a look of jealousy, slight victory, but most of all, guilt. I felt bad for him. Our entire friendship was hanging by a thread and whether or not that thread broke was up to me.

I had been avoiding starring directly in his eyes, but when I did, my sympathy for him just increased. I would forgive him. He probably regretted what he said yesterday, and I didn't want to lose a best friend. As we were still starring at each other, he tilted his head towards the door hoping he could steal me away for a moment. I was about to get up from the table when I felt Lysander squeeze my shoulder. Lysander was trying to give me moral support.

I went cold in that moment. I didn't need Albus. He had hurt me, and it wasn't his job to fix the pieces. I had to do that myself with the help of Lysander. I looked back at Albus and shook me head. He seemed taken aback for a second, but after he recovered, he got up and left calmly. I smiled to myself and joined in on whatever conversation was going on.

* * *

><p>Breakfast went by fast after Albus left. Our whole group of friends were planning on going our separate ways for the day, so we all said our goodbyes at the Great Hall entrance.<p>

"I'll see you later." I said to Lysander as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Lysander said nothing. Instead, he gave me a small slip of paper and walked away. It confused me and worried me.

"Hey, you want to head back to the common room and study for a bit?" Iris asked me as Lysander walked away.

"Do I want to? No. Do I need to? Yes." I replied smiling. Iris laughed, happy that I was acting normal again.

Once Iris and I got back to the common room, I remembered Lysander's note. I took it out of my pocket and read it quickly when Iris wasn't looking:

_Up for another date? We need to talk._

_Meet me at the Owlery at 1:00 pm._

_Come hungry - Lysander_

I was kind of relieved because it didn't sound like he wanted to break up with me… unless he was trying to let me down easy.

"Whatcha got there?" Iris asked suddeny noticing the note in my hand.

"Oh, nothing… just a list of assignments I have to get done."

Iris just shrugged and we continued on to the common room. We found Fawn at a table studying, so we joined her.

"Hey Fawn" Iris and I said as we sat down.

"Hi! I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages! Where have you been?" Fawn replied. She was having one of her perky days. These days happened a lot when she kept a relationship for more than a week.

Iris and I just smiled at her and started studying.

4 pieces of parchment later, the clock struck 12:30.

"Hey, Iris, I'm gonna head to the Owlery and mail a letter… to my mom… and dad…"

"Um, okay… I got to finish this potion's essay, so I'll see you later then."

And with that I half walked, half ran out of the common room. I was nervous. Very nervous. But I kept going nonetheless until I was just outside of the Owlery. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. It smelled super bad up here. "Lysander?"

At the sound of that name, an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in my hand.

_Keep climbing up. I'm on the_

_Roof. –Lysander_

I smiled and climbed to the top of the tower which overlooked the all of the grounds. As I climbed up the last few steps to the roof, I was shocked with the set-up I saw

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know... It's incredibly short, but I didn't feel like writing the date quite yet. You will just have to wait and see! Be sure to R&R and follow me on twitter! Thanks so much for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

Delilah POV

Woah…

I completely forgot that I was even standing on top top of the Owlery, the most foul smelling and dirty places in all the school.

Candles lined the circumference of the tower. They candles made the entire area light up considering today was a little bit gloomy outside. Red rose petals were drizzled around a picnic blanket that was sitting in the center of the tower. I was so amazed by the whole thing that I didn't even notice Lysander standing next to me at the top of the stairs.

"M'lady" he said offering me his hand.

I only giggled in return and took his hand. He led me to the picnic blanket and we both sat down. Lysander summoned a picnic basket that was stocked with pumpkin juice, sandwiches, and various candies.

"I'm on very good terms with the house elves in the kitchen." He winked then poured me a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I don't even know what to say… This is just gorgeous." I said in awe. I met his eyes and began to feel me cheeks heat up. "No one's ever done something like this for me" I said looking down.

"Well I am not just someone. I am your aazing boyfried who cares about you so much and hopes that you trust him enough to tell him anything…?" He replied ending his sentence with a slight question. I knew we needed to talk about yesterday. I sighed. He realized my hesitance to share and quickly added, "please… I want to enjoy my time with, but I can't just ignore the elephant in the room."

He had a point. I sighed again. Deep breaths. You can trust him. I smiled slightly and began. I told him all about Victor and the depression he cause for me. I also told him about the dare between me and Albus. I promised him that it meant nothing.

Once I finished my whole story, there was silence. I was letting all this sink in with him. Truthfully, I was nervous. I mean, what guy wants to deal with a girl's drama? I was playing with my hands that were in my lap when suddenly I felt a hand come under my chin and lift my head up. I avoided eye contact with him.

"Delilah." He said trying to get my attention. "Delilah please?" I looked up. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you, but…" Here comes the breakup. "you have to understand… I would never do something like this to you. You need to out that pain behind you. I know it will be hard, but you have me, and I will help you through it." He became silent after that.

I was incredibly surprised. I had never been to touched before. I was so happy I started to cry. Lysander didn't say anything. He simply scooted over to be and held me until the tears stopped.

"I have never had anyone care so much. I don't even know how to thank you." I said looking up and smiling at him.

"I can think I of a few ways" he said cheekily.

I giggled before reaching up to touch my lips to his. He smiled into the kiss and proceeded to pull me closer. Every kiss just kept getting better. They seemed to last forever, yet I was still disappointed when he pulled away.

"We can't let our picnic go to waste now can we." He said smiling.

"Well I suppose not…" I replied half-heartedly.

"Don't worry we can continue later." He winked at me, and I smiled in return.

The rest of our date consisted of us talking and eating (and yes there was a little bit of a make-out sesh in there). I was having a blast and I couldn't have been happier.

"Wait, I have one more surprise for you." Lysander said suddenly.

I raised my eyebrows at him. Lysander stood up and pulled me along with him. He waved his wand, and suddenly, music starting playing. The music was a beautiful slow song with no lyrics. Lysander pulled me to him and put his hands around my waist. I raised my eyebrows at him for a second time.

"Dancing?" I asked amused by how cliché this moment was.

"I didn't think this date would be complete without it" He replied.

I smiled and slid my arms around his neck. We just moved in a circle with the occasional spin or dip that would make us both laugh. We danced for a solid twenty minutes before we decided to head back to the caslte. We reached the main doors and had to part ways. Lysander kissed my forehead before walking off towards his common room. It was the that I noticed Albus lurking in the shadows. I was going to ignore him, but he caught me before I could walk away.

"Please, can we talk?" he said silently. His eyes were begging me for some kind of sympathy, and this time I gave in. I nodded and let him pull towards an empty classroom, so we could talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I don't know about you, but I loved this chapter... *sigh*... Anyway thanks for all you who are reading (now take the next step and review!)... also to those people who added my story to their favorites this week... It means a lot! Follow me on twitter! R&R!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

Delilah POV

Awkward silence…

Albus had pulled me into a hidden corridor behind a tapestry. You know those places where couples typically came for a quick snog. Needless to say, I was uncomfortable being here with Albus and not Lysander. I sighed just thinking about Lysander. Something had just clicked with me today while we were on our date. I didn't think of anything else but me and him, and even now, all I could think about was us, talking, dancing, kissing….

I heard a small cough and blinked a few times to bring myself back to reality. Albus was staring at me. I could tell he was trying to find the right words to break the silence. I just continued to stare at him expectantly. The silence lasted for another minute or so before he just blurted out, "I'm sorry."

I scoffed. Is that really all he had to say for himself? Really? I sat through and awkward silence just to hear that amazing revelation! I raised my eyebrows at him expectantly, but he didn't continue. I rolled my eyes and started towards the tapestry.

"I'm sorry." He said again trying to start his speech over.

I turned. "So I heard," I said with a smirk.

"I… Well, I… I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say?" I said sighing. I was getting slightly angry, but I knew he meant well. He never really was good at admitting he was wrong.

He stuttered a little bit more before being able to continue his speech. "It's just I… I don't know. You just looked so… happy with that idio- Lysander! With Lysander," I scowled knowing what he actually wanted to say," and I sure as hell wasn't happy with Samantha, so I… I … well you know." He looked extremely guilty. "Also, I felt a little… " he trailed off staring at the floor. "I felt responsible for you… You know, to be like you're protective big brother." He was still looking at the floor as he said this making me feel like it wasn't what he actually wanted to say. "And I'm just… I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me cause I can't imagine my life without you in it," he said looking me in the eye.

My eyes grew wide at that last part. I, also, felt blood rush to my cheeks a little. I thought he only meant it as a friend, but something in his eyes was trying to break free and tell me differently. I sighed.

"I forgive you" I said.

"You do?"

"Yes, " I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "You're my best mate. I can't imagine my life without you in it either." I swear I thought I saw his smile falter a little at the word "mate," but I overlooked it.

"Thanks." He said, his full smile restored.

"Of course… hey, I got to head back to my common room. I got a huge load of homework to get done." He nodded, and we walked out of the corridor and went our separate ways.

Albus POV

That could have gone better. First off, I looked like an idiot and a jerk because I couldn't think of what to say. Then, we I did have something to say I stuttered throughout the whole thing. Damn. I don't understand why this is having such a big effect on me. I mean, I even felt disappointed when she said "mates" instead of… I don't know. Maybe part of me was wishing she would just admit that she had feelings for me or something.

I'm not even sure of my feelings for her. I mean, all I wanted to do was make her jealous, and maybe I did have a slight crush on her, but … UGH! I don't know! I hate all this relationship crap!

I knew I had homework to do, but I headed to the kitchens instead.

"Good evening, Master Albus." I sighed I insisted he call me just Albus, but I guess Master Albus was better than Master Potter.

"Hey, Daisy. Mind making two butterbeers?"

"Of course not, Master Albus." Daisy walked into the kitchen as I plopped down to into one of the chairs at the kitchen counter. I ordered two butterbeers because I knew Lorcan would realize where I am and come join me any minute.

Daisy brought in the drinks just as Lorcan walked in the door.

"How did I know you'd be here?" Lorcan said with a smirk as he took a seat next to me and grabbed his butterbeer.

I managed half a smile and replied, "I guess I'm just that predictable."

"Mate, is something wrong?" He asked realizing I was in a mood.

"I talked with Del."

He sighed. "And how did that go?"

"How do you fucking think it went?"

"She didn't accept you're apology?" He asked sightly shocked

"No she did…"

"You lost me… if she forgave you, then what's wrong?"

I didn't respond. I just simply stared into my butterbeer. What's wrong? Sure, I had a crush on her like I said, but why was it affecting me this much. I felt hopeless and alone and rejected? I sighed for what felt like the millionth fucking time today. It, suddenly, dawned on Lorcan.

"You like her." He said like it was a fact.

"What? No… No we're friends… I don't like… I can't… Is it that obvious?"

"Well, I kind of expected it at some point. I mean, you guys just sort of fit together."

"Woah… slow down. You talk as if we're soul mates… I don't know if I like her like that…"

"You either like her or you don't Albus. But if I'm right and you guys are, how you put it, 'soulmates,' well then, she'll come to you. You just have to be there for her until she realizes it. Mate, we got to get going. We have homework to do." Lorcan said as he finished up his drink.

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec."

"Suit yourself." And with that he walked out, leaving me to my thoughts. Soulmates. Psht. That stuff isn't real. Sure, I believe in love, but at first sight? Destiny? That is just a little hard for me to wrap my head around. I was not normally a long commitment kind of guy. Maybe a few months at most. I knew eventually I would find the one that I would be with forever, but while I was still in school? That's a little bit early.

I finished my butterbeer, thanked Daisy, and began heading back to Gryffindor Tower. She's with Lysander, anyway. It's not like I entered an Unbreakable Vow or anything. I can still date. I noticed that I flinched there. I can't imagine myself being with anyone but Delilah. Shit. I've said before and I'll saying it again. I hate being in all this relationship drama.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aloha :). You may have noticed the change in title. I was originally gonna go in a certain direction with this story, but I realized that I lost my way, so BOOM! title change! :) Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing and favoriting and following me on twitter and all that other stiff because I really appreciate it :)**


	13. Chapter 12

29/07/2012 21:15:00

Delilah POV

After my talk with Albus, time started to fly by. Albus acted slightly weird at first, but he soon returned to his normal self. Except. I did notice the fact that he wasn't dating anymore. Throughout a normal year, ALbus would have at least 3 girlfriends lasting a few months each. However, Albus seemed to be keeping up a single streak as he had not had a girlfriend in 3 months. Yes. Three months has passed since my talk with Albus. Time flies when you're in love. Yes again. I said love. I came to the fact with Lysander about a month after our date on top of the Owlery.

Lysander and I have had plenty of dates since then. We've been to Hogsmeade a few times, we snuck into the kitchen twice, and we lounged around Hogwarts' grounds. I was officially a date addict. Or not really a date addict but a "spending time with Lysander" addict. Which is why I was actually counting down the days to Hogwarts' Christmas Ball. Headmistress McGonagall had finally decided to give us a dance! Which typically I wouldn't be excited for, but since I had an amazing date, I was super excited!

My excitement was heightened today because Iris, Rose, and I were going dress shopping. McGonagall had given the girls a whole day in Hogsmeade while the guys were forced to stay within the castle. Also, McGonagall warned all the clothing stores of our arrival, so they all shipped in extra dresses for us to try on! I have never felt this girly before! I felt like one of those fangirls of a boy band or something… Whatever Iris and Rose didn't seem to mind.

Iris and I woke up early hoping to some of the first people down at Hogsmeade. The stores opened at 7, and it was now 6:30. Iris decided that she didn't need to look since she'll be in and out of dresses all day, so we were both ready in fifteen minutes. We headed down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast and to meet Rose. Rose was heading out the doors as we walked in with three pieces off toast.

"One for you," she said handing me a piece, " and one for you." She said handing a piece to Iris. We both said thanks, and the three of us headed out the main entrance. We were about to exit the courtyard and begin the treck to Hogsmeade when I heard Lysander calling out my name.

"Del!" He yelled running to catch up with us. I smiled as he approached us.

"Hey," I said smiling as he finally caught up, "Aren't you supposed to trapped in the castle on Mcgonagall's orders?"

"That rule doesn't apply until seven, and it is currently still 6:55." He replied smirking. I giggled.

"Well, then I hope you enjoy your five minutes of freedom, but we have to get going." Iris interrupted. He laughed and kissed me before I was pulled away by Iris and Rose.

"Pick something nice!" He yelled before disappearing. I smiled and looked at Rose and Iris who were trying to hold back laughs.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are just so funnily adorable," Rose squealed.

"Well, Rose, I'm pretty sure I remember you and Scorpious being the same way when you first got together." I retorted.

"Yeah," Iris joined in sighing, "What happened?" Iris and I broke into laughter while Rose just scowled at us.

"Aw, Rose, you know we're just joking." I said in between laughs.

Rose held her scowl for a few more seconds before she joined in on our laughter.

The walk to Hogsmeade took 10 minutes, so at 7:05 we strolled into a nearly empty Hogsmeade. There were a few early risers like ourselves, but I expected the rush to come at around 9. We had already planned that we would start on the other side of Hogsmeade and work our way forward. The first dress shop we stopped in was sort of small, but it was full of vintage dresses. They were cute, but none of us committed to a dress. The second store held more promise for us, but still we came out empty handed.

Five dress stores later….

About two and a half hours had passed, and the stores were way more packed now. Although we had already hit the biggest crowds, it was still pretty squished. All of us were yet to find THE dress. With only two stores left in Hogsmeade, we walked into our sixth store (who knew Hogsmeade had so many dress shops).

Iris was immediately drawn to a dress that was dark green with black lace, and corseted. It was a quick find, but she went straight for the dressing rooms.

"Del," Rose called me over to a rack, "Check this one out."

The dress was really pretty. It had a simply neckline with a black sequined top. The top and bottom were separated by a purple sash. The bottom was a gathered skirt that would hit about mid-thigh. The bottom was a beautiful mix of purple, blacks, and greens. I loved it! I grabbed it and headed back to the dressing rooms.

Iris was just walking out looking stunning.

"Hey, what do you think?" she asked twirling for me.

"You look… wow… you look stunning!"

"You sure… it doesn't look to short or weird or anything?" she questioned.

"No way, it looks perfect!" I replied smiling. Iris smiled back, satisfied that she had finally found a dress. I stole her dressing room, so I could try my dress on. It looked just as perfect on as it did on the rack.

I walked out and twirled for Iris as she did for me.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! You have to get that!" Iris screamed at me, "Rose come here!" she screamed back into the store.

"What? Oh! That looks awesome on you Del!" Rose gushed. She then noticed Iris and her dress, "and you too Iris!"

Rose had found a dress of her own that was perfect, but I was to distracted by mine to really pay attention to hers. We had to eventually change out of them, but we sped out of the dressing rooms to buy them. We each found amazing shoes and accessories, and we started back of the hill to Hogwarts at noon. The day had really gone by fast and slow at the same time. I mean I felt like it took so much time going through dresses, yet it was only noon and we were heading back to the castle.

"We are going to look too cute!" Rose exclaimed.

"Not to mention hot for our dates!" Iris added. Oh, yeah did I mention Iris got asked by Lorcan… Cant you believe it Lorcan? I didn't know he had it in him. It was kind of funny cause Iris and had always dreamed about dating twins…

"This is going to be ssooo much fun!" Rose yelled! We all laughed and chatted the rest of the up to the castle.

When we got there the Great Hall was packed with boys. Apparently, they had nothing better to do with themselves than just sit. We saw Albus, Lorcan, Scorp, and Lysander sitting at the Slytherin table, so we headed towards them. A lot of the guys stopped to stare at us. I guess, we were some of the first girls to get back.

"Hey, guys." I said as the three of sat down next to our respective dates. Rose had Albus on her other side as well.

"So, whatcha guys get?" said Scorp trying to peak into Rose's bag. Rose pulled it out of his reach before he could though.

"Tsk, Tsk… You'll just have to wait and see," Rose replied smiling. Scorp pouted a bit, but Rose kissed his cheek, and all was mended.

"But we do have to see them, so we can know what color tie to wear," Lorcan added trying the same thing as Scorpious.

"Nope, you just have to wear a black tie without seeing my dress," Rose said as she slapped his hand away.

"I take I you're not going to let me see your dress either?" Lysander whispered in my ear.

I turned to him. "Nope, you'll just have to wait and see. Oh, and purple tie for you."

"Purple? Okay… now I'm curious." He replied reaching towards my bag.

I gave him a look. "Don't even think about it" I said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No drama in this one... it was more of a filler chapter... Please R&R and favorite and follow and all that stuff! LINKS!  
><strong>

**Delilah's dress: imgres?um=1&hl=en&safe=off&client=firefox-a&sa=N&rls= :en-US:official&tbm=isch&tbnid=Zi8oEo4TWQyYIM:&imgrefurl= shop/product/speechless-dress-strapless-sequin-sash-gathered-printed-mini%3FID%3D640237&docid=STTH8moyJ93CKM&imgurl= is/image/MCY/products/4/optimized/1088684_ %253F%2524filterlrg%2524%2526wid%253D370&w=370&h=452&ei=uhEWUIX2LcXhqAGk4IDwBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=89&vpy=113&dur=102&hovh=248&hovw=203&tx=108&ty=108&sig=106350629572869382472&page=1&tbnh=116&tbnw=95&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:75&biw=1044&bih=570  
><strong>

**Iris's dress: imgres?q=slytherin+dress&start=71&num=10&um=1&hl=en&client=safari&rls=en&authuser=0&biw=1140&bih=645&addh=104&tbm=isch&tbnid=pAqEXQvW-nDQ8M:&imgrefurl= &docid=LiIsLqw1jUcifM&imgurl= . /tumblr_lpu53hNFqV1r14sm3o1_ &w=500&h=500&ei=EBMWUMalDYierAH4woCABQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=390&vpy=8&dur=973&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=128&ty=95&sig=104672804884475776647&page=4&tbnh=145&tbnw=153&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:71,i:235  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

Delilah POV

The week before the dance could not have gone slower. Teachers decided it would be fun to pile us with homework even though they knew our weekend would be dominated by the dance. The dance was more like a festival. The first day (Saturday) would be all about Christmas related competitions and such, and the second day (Sunday) would be the same thing, but at four, everything would close down for dance prep. Anyway, it was incredibly annoying that so many teachers wanted to ruin our weekend. So, everyone was rushing to get all these assignments done before the dance. The library was packed 24/7, everyone was out of parchment and quills, and no teachers were available for help because their schedules were packed. It was hectic but slow.

Eventually, we hit Friday. The whole school buzzing about the upcoming two days.

"UGH!" Rose yelled/sighed in frustration as she sat down at breakfast. "I have spent 4 hours in the library per day this week, and I still have to write a whole Potions essay!"

"Ouch, that sucks," Lorcan said.

Rose glared at him, "Not helping!"

"I feel your pain though. Luckily, I have slight Ravenclaw in my blood, so I got nearly everything done. I only have a quarter of a Charms worksheet to go." Lorcan smiled proudly.

"Luckily, I'm a full Ravenclaw, so I got all my stuff done on Wednesday." Lysander smirked. Lorcan glared and threw a piece of his toast at him. We all just laughed. I was in the same boat as everyone else. I still had to do the whole Charms worksheet that Lorcan was talking about. I had gotten all the hard stuff knocked out already with the help of Lysander.

"Enough talk of homework! We can finish that later!" Iris eventually said.

"Yeah, Iris is right. We should be talking about how much fun the next to days are gonna be!" Albus added.

"Speaking of, had Gryffindor put any thought into the Common Room Decorating Competition?" I asked Albus, Lorcan, and Rose. The winning house of the competition got no homework for a month from the head of house's subject.

"WE SHALL NEVER TELL!" Albus and Lorcan yelled in response at me.

Rose just rolled her eyes. "The girls have tried to get the boys to decide on a theme, but we are still in debate." She said calmly.

"Rose…" Lorcan whined, "You can't just give away our secrets!"

Rose just rolled her eyes in response again. I turned my attention to Lysander.

"What about Ravenclaws? Have you guys come up with something creative?" I asked him.

"Oh please, we've had our common room decorated since Monday." He replied smiling. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Of course, heaven forbid, Ravenclaws are not at least 3 days ahead of schedule." I replied. Everyone started cracking up.

"Oh, guys, time for class." Scorp said. We all said our goodbyes as we left the Great Hall. Lysander kissed me on the cheek, said goodbye, and headed off to Potions. I, along with everyone else, headed towards Care of Magical Creatures. The Slytherin and Gryffindor classes were always awesome cause it was nearly all of us. I did always feel bad that I had to leave Lysander, but he always said he didn't mind.

"Alright, today, we shall begin our final project." Said Professor Jenkins (Hagrid retires two years ago. He still lived on the grounds, but this class had really gone down hill since he left though). Cue class groans. "Now, Now. This will be an entirely in-class project. You will partner up with an opposite house, and you will each study a different creature in the Forbidden Forest. First off, partner up!"

Rose went to Scorpious. Lorcan went to Iris. This left me with…

"Hey," Albus said as he walked up to me. "Partner?"

I smiled and nodded. Now, I know I said things weren't awkward anymore, but I haven't been alone with him since, and … this was awkward.

"Now, I am going to come around with a bag with a miniature replica of all the creatures you can get. Simply, reach in and choose one. You will be making a report about the history of, the geography of, the caring for, and the culture of the creature you receive. Let it begin!" The Prof. said.

Professor Jenkins eventually came to Rose and Scorp. They got Thestrals (good luck to them, neither can see them). Lorcan and Rose were assigned some bug with a highly complicated name. Finally, Albus and I got unicorns. We started planning out our project a little until everyone had received a creature.

"Well, that's all I had planned for today, so you all can go have extra time before your next class." The Prof. said before heading back to the castle.

We all followed her example and headed back for the castle. We talked about our creatures a bit, and the dance until we reached the main entrance. Iris, Scorp, and I had Divination with Lysander and the Ravenclaws next. Lorcan, Rose, and Albus had Astrology with the Hufflepuffs next. We walked together until we had to go up separate towers.

"I'll see you later, partner." Albus said winking at me.

"Yeah, see ya." I replied before climbing.

We sat under the door to the classroom until other classes started getting out. Then the trap door slid open, and we were able to climb up. Lysander soon joined us at our little table. Divination flew by because the four of us kept making stupid jokes at one another. I couldn't even tell you want the lesson was about.

After Divination, we had Potions with Gryffindors, then Charms with Hufflepuffs. The day then ended, and we all heade in separate directions. Rose, Iris, Lysander, and I headed to the Library to finish last minute homework before the weekend, Lorcan and Albus had Quidditch practice, and Scorp headed back to the Common to finish homework there. We were all pumped for the days to come. Not mention Christmas was coming! Our families normally spent Christmas together anyway, but we were super psyched for this year!

The beginning of break would consist of us just hanging out at each others houses. On Christmas day, we would start off with our on family Christmas then we all go to the Potter's for a Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Longbottom, Scamander, Finnegan, Thomas, and Zabini Christmas. It was a huge party! Then, we would hang out for the rest of break unitl we New Year's where we go to the The Burrow. Christmas was just going to be amazing this year! I just know it! But first the dance will be amazing! I just know it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah, quick update right? Yeah! Well I needed another filler chapter... Basically I use these chapters to introduce future drama, so sorry if they annoy you, but in some cases they are needed... I AM SO HAPPY! I keep getting new reviews, and it just makes me soooooooooo happy! Please continue! Thanks so much! Keep R&R-ing, favoriting, following, and just plain being awesome!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14

Albus POV

SATURDAY! IT'S THE WEEKEND! FINALLY! AFTER A STRESSFUL WEEK, I CAN FINALLY RELAX! I can practice some quidditch, hang with with friends, raid the kitchen for butterb-…. Oh wait, no I can't do any of those this weekend. Why? You may ask. Because Mcgonagall decided that this year would be the perfect year to give into demands and have a dance/ festival thing…. Can you sense my angst?

Everyone is all pumped for these two days of magical, Christmas fun. Well, I'm not. I am dreading this entire experience. People are going all out for this thing. Girls were getting dresses. Guys were getting dates. It was all just so annoying. I mean, what was the point of all this… to celebrate Christmas? THAT'S WHAT THE BREAK IS FOR!

….

…

And, yes, maybe… I didn't have a date… I could have gotten one if I wanted to! I'm just not interested in anyone… that's available… at the moment. I know you guys are all giggling at your computers/ ipods/ other muggle things right now because you guys think you know who I like…. Because I may have admitted it before… but YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! Things are way more complicated than that… What? You think I can just ask her out?... She has a boyfriend. She had an incredibly smart boyfriend. She has an incredibly smart boyfriend who is apparently the "most charming guy" that she's ever met. You know… this sucks… **(A/N: WOAH! Inception paragraph!)**

Anyway, so I came to the conclusion a long time ago that this just sucks. WHY DO WE HAVE TO HAVE A BLOODY CHRISTMAS BALL?! There's no point… I mean, even Lorcan had a date. Not that he normally couldn't get a date, but he just was never interested in anyone. I was the only one in our friend group going stag. Can you believe it?

I sighed in frustration. I was in my dorm room, laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The Christmas festivities began in about a half hour starting with a breakfast feast. All my friends were already down there, leaving me all alone in my dorm. All of these thoughts were killing me!

Things had been fine. Ever since Del and I talked it out, we had been fine. However, lately, with all the … romance… in the air, I have… I just…. I've been frustrated.

I sighed again as a knock sounded at the door.

"What?" I groaned.

"I just wanted to say hi to my favorite brother." James said, popping his head around the door.

"I'm your only brother, James." I said rolling my eyes.

James walked in the room and sat down on my bed, "All the more reason for you to be my favorite then."

"What do you want?"

"We haven't talked in a while."

That's true. We've only really said "hi" to each other in the corridors. It's not like we typically had very long conversations, but we checked in with each other every so often.

"What's up?" James asked.

I groaned again. James was the last person I wanted to talk to about this… but then again, he can give me an outsider's opinion. I sat up.

"I'm stressed." I replied.

"With…?" James said trying to egg me on.

"Delilah." I replied simply.

James looked slightly surprised at that.

"Delilah? What, you two fighting?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Yeah, something like that."

James looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"Okay, so long story short. She has a boyfriend, and I brought up an "unspeakable" in front of her boyfriend. She was mad, but we talked, and all is forgiven. But then came the question of why did I bring up the "unspeakable" in the first place? I brought of the idea that I may have more-than-friend feelings for her, and with that idea in place, this whole Christmas, romantic festival thing is stressing me out!"

After a few moments, James spoke, "That was a little bit too long for a short story, Al."

I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed.

"Okay, sorry, serious moment." James said. "Well, does she know you have these feelings for her?"

"Oh yeah, I just went up to one of my best friends and flat-out told her that I like her," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, I thought this was serious. Anyway, maybe you should tell her your feelings. I mean, I know you think that it would be weird since she is one of your best friends, but maybe, since she is one of your best friends, she might reciprocate the feelings….? You guys already know that you two are compatible with each other; otherwise, you wouldn't have been friends. So, maybe… she could feel the same way." James finished.

"And, in your scenario, what would be the explanation for her dating Lysander?" I scoffed in return.

"She could have liked him at the time, or she felt pity on him, or she was taking a shot… There are a bunch of possibilities" James replied.

I rolled my eyes again. "I don't think that's the case, but thanks for your perspective."

A goofy smile spread over James' face, "Anytime, little bro."

And with that, he left my room, leaving me to my thoughts once again. His point of view did have slight truth to it. But even if it was true that she might have feelings for me, that doesn't explain Lysander. Delilah isn't the kind of person that would enter into a relationship just for the fun of it. She would have to have a motive.

Oh well… I'll dwell on this later, but right now, I'm starving.

**1 day later**

Delilah POV

The dance is tonight! I have been waiting for this since forever! Yesterday was super fun! We had a snowball fight between the houses (which Slytherin won), amazing feasts, and all these fun carnival games. But, something told me that tonight was going to be so much more fun!

The dance started at 5:30. Iris, Rose, and I left lunch at 1 to start getting ready. We split up to get our dresses in our common rooms, but we met back up in a prefect bathroom (which were open to girls only for today). We told the guys to meet us in the main Entrance Hall at 5:15. We had 4 hours and 15 minutes. I thought that we had a bit too much time, but Iris shushed me and started on her pedicure. I followed her example, and soon Rose did too.

Within the 4 hours, we each had a fresh manicure and pedicure, we had each gotten a facial, our hair was done, our makeup was done, and we were finally ready for our dresses.

Rose had done my hair. She had given me light curls that fell to the middle of my back. My makeup was done by Iris, and I wont even begin to try and describe it. My shoes were strappy black heels that gave me another few inches. I looked hot as did Rose and Iris. We were all ready at 5:10. Perfect. We started walking down towards the Great Hall. The other girls in our bathroom were just leaving now too. All of us were beside ourselves with excitement.

As we rounded the corner towards the Entrance Hall, we saw that the entire hall was littered with all the guys looking handsome as ever in their dress robes. Iris, Rose, and I paused trying to find our group of guys while we were above everyone else. Rose caught sight of Scorpious in the crowd and we started our descent down the staircase.

It was seriously a slow motion moment. Lysander turned at exact moment that I started down the staircase. He smiled at me, and I beamed back. He pushed through the crowd to reach me at the foot of the staircase. Before I hit the last step, I stopped. I was two steps away from him.

"Hi" I said smiling, trying to get a response out of him.

He just continued to stare at me. He was couldn't stop smiling. I blushed. He offered me his hand and pulled me in for kiss. I broke off giggling.

"I assume you like the dress?" I ask between giggles.

Lysander smiled back. "I love it You look gorgeous." He said before pulling me in for another kiss.

"Tsk, Tsk… " Iris said interrupting us. She was being followed by the rest of our group. "Unless you want lipgloss on for the rest of the night, Lysander, I suggest you stop snogging."

I blushed as Lysander wiped the lipgloss of his mouth. The rest of the group laughed, and we spent the next 10 minutes gushing over each other's dates, dresses, etc. Scorp, Lorcan, Al, and Lysnader looked amazing in their dress robes.

When the doors finally did open, the whole student body flooded in. the Great Hall had been transformed into a Winter Castle. Icicles were floating in the air, snow was lightly falling, and the walls were covered in little ice crystals. There were ice sculptures and Christmas trees all over the room. The entire set-up was breath-taking.

The dancing started immediately. Our group started our own little circle off to the side where we pulled the stupidest dance moves imaginable. Our stupidness went off for a good thirty minutes before a slow song finally came on. Lysander pulled me to him putting his hands on my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Remind of you of our first date?" Lysander whispered in my arm. I giggled and nodded. We just swayed in an easy circle. My eyes were closed, and my head was resting in the crook of his neck. I opened my eyes to look at Rose and Iris with their dates, but I found my eyes glued to the entrance doors to the Great Hall. I stiffened. Lysander felt me freeze and looked at me.

"Del?... Delilah?!" Lysander shook me a little, but my eyes did not move from the man standing in the entry way. Lysander finally followed my eyes, but he didn't know what he was looking at. I did. I almost didn't recognize him. He looked so different from the last time I saw him.

Who would even invite him! Why would ever need to come back here!? Lysander shook me again. He didn't know why I was staring at that man.

"Del… What's wrong?" He asked.

I still couldn't speak. Albus didn't have a slow dance partner, but he noticed Lysander and I had stopped dancing. He followed my line of sight to the man that was now strolling into the Great Hall. Albus jumped up from his seat, ran to the man, grabbed the front of his Durmstrang uniform, and yelled, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's the drama! You may or may not know who are mystery guest is, but that's the fun of it! Anyhoo! keep reading, reviewing, favoriting, anf following me on twitter ( ConfusinlyCrazy)! I really appreciate it! Thanks soooooo much!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm on break again which means I can actually post again! Sorry for the long cliff-hanger!**

* * *

><p>Delilah POV<p>

Woah… this is a weird feeling. I feel kinda numb. It would be nice except for the fact that everything is black. I can't even reach out to anything. There is nothing I could grab onto. I can hear shouting with a slight background of music. Wait… did I pass out? Why would I pa-…. Oh God.

This could not be happening. I just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. I could feel someone shaking me to wake up. I was stuck thinking about _him. _I saw our entire time together flash before my eyes. The good times… mostly the bad times. I was in shock to say the least.

"Del?! … Delilah!?"

"Delilah Cecile Zabini! You come back to us this instance!"

That woke me up. I blinked a couple of times to find that Rose, Iris, and Lysander had all crowed around me. The three let out a sigh of relief when they saw that I was responding. I sat up and Lysander immediately pulled me in for an awkward hug.

"Don't you ever make me use your full name again!" yelled Iris.

For a moment, I forgot everything that was happening. I laughed responding how I would if I hadn't just seen the "You-know-who" of my existence.

"Albus and Scorp wouldn't talk to me they just kept on pushing that guy out into the courtyard." I snapped back to reality at Lorcan's statement.

"What?" I asked even though I knew who that guy was and what Albus and Scorpious wanted to do to him.

"There was this guy from Durmstrang. Albus yelled at him, then Scorpious yelled at him, and then both pushed him out into the courtyard. They told me to leave saying it didn't concern me. Little rude if ya ask me." Lorcan said. They didn't know. None of them knew. They didn't know who he was to me, but… Albus and Scorp did. I started stuggling to get up, but with a course of "easy" and "you shouldn't get up just yet." I kept going though.

"I have to get to the courtyard." I nearly yelled.

Everyone looked kinda shocked at my little outburst.

"I don't know if that's the best idea." Lorcan responded.

"Please… I need to talk with Scorpious and Albus. Please." I pleaded.

They looked reluctant, but Iris and Lysander helped me to stand, Lysander began walking me outside.

I stopped before we reached the doors to outside and I turned to Lysander.

"I can take it from here" I said.

He looked confused. "I really think I should come with you" he replied.

"No really. I… I know the that Lorcan was talking about and Albus and Scorp do too. I just don't want them to do something they'd regret."

"What could they possible regret? What are they gonna do to that guy? Why would they do anything to him? What did he do to them?" he asked getting more and more persistent.

I sighed.

That sigh was enough for him. "What did he do to you?" Lysander asked.

I didn't respond. I muttered a "trust me" and walked out the doors.

I didn't have to wander far before I heard arguing. When they finally came into view, I couldn't see any signs of injury on any of them though Albus and Scorpious had their backs to me. However upon closer inspection, Victor had a bloody nose.

"Albus? Scorpious?" I asked hesitantly.

The two whipped around, and Victor, having not noticed me before, smiled at me. Albus was the first to speak.

"Del… Please… Just go back to the dance."

Scorp nodded in agreement, but I held my ground.

"Albus, Scorp, please. I understand your reasons, but it is not your fight, and even if it was, it's in the past." I reasoned.

Albus scoffed while Scorpious looked anywhere but me face.

"May I have my say in this?" Victor finally spoke up.

Albus scowled at him. "No, you may not. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty, so I can punch your face in" Albus said as he approached him.

I ran in front of Albus and pushed against his chest.

"In the past! Albus! Let it go!" I screamed at him.

"Oh… is this the new boyfriend, Del?" Victor interjected, "I thought you guys were best friends! What? The sexual tension get the best of you? Well, that's better than I did. Clearly, the tension has to build for a few years with this one. Sadly, I don't have that kind of time."

Albus let out a sound like a growl (kinda freaky) and tried to get me to move behind him, but I turned to Victor instead.

"You listen here. In fact, all of you listen. I have gotten over it." I stated calmly. I turned to Albus and Scorpious. "You two shouldn't go off and try and fight my battles. And you" I turned to Victor. "You wrecked me inside and out. I fell in love with you, and you used my trust to try and rape me!" I was screaming at him. I didn't care who heard. I just wanted to let all my pent up frustration and anger out. "You tried to rape me, and when I got away, you broke up with me! Like I was nothing!" I was sobbing at this point.

"Del?" I turned. Lysander had heard my rampage. I didn't focus on him though. I turned back to Victor more calmly this time.

"But you know what? I learned from it… I grew from it. I gained closer friends from it, and I learned how heart-break feels, and how true hate feels. I got over it. It took time, but I got over it. And even though, I hate your very presence at this school, I am not going to sink so low as to do or say something that I might not be proud of later. Please… let's just enjoy the rest of our evening." I finished. I turned back towards Albus and Scorp, and walked right into Lysander's arms. The four of us started to walk away when Victor opened his mouth again.

"Oh… so it's the best friend and this other guy… Wow, who knew you could be such a slut?!"

I headed back towards Victor. "You know on second thought…" BAM! I punched him straight in the jaw. He collapsed, and I walked away leaving him in the snow.

Lysander welcomed me back into his arms, but all three guys looked shocked to say the least. None of us said anything as we walked back. We were all thinking. I knew this would mean I would have to have a talk with Lysander. Tell him what happened, but I could sense he wanted us to enjoy the rest of our night.

As we approached the castle, the dance was still in full swing. Weird how something so dramatic could have just happened, and nobody even knew it. I could see all my friends sitting at one table. Lysander started to head towards it, but I stopped. He looked back at me questioningly.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be back in a sec." I said. He looked worried, but let me go nonetheless.

I starred at myself in the mirror. Nothing about me had changed. No new look. No new personality. Same old me. Yet for some reason, I felt change. Big change. Changes had just been made, and I could feel more coming.

I washed my hands, fixed my dress, and headed out. Leaning against the corridor outside the restroom was Albus. I stopped. We just starred.

"I need to talk to you." Was all he said before ducking into an empty classroom.

Here comes change #1.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Follow me on twitter and I will try to post a few more chapters before Christmas ends! Review please!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Aloha!**

** So I hope everyone had a good Holiday! I was writing this chapter, and as I was going back through previous chapters, I realized how many mistakes I make. So I guess, I want to say Thank You for still reading even after all my mistakes cause I know I can get annoyed when I see authors that do that. Anyway! Thank You! Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Delilah POV<p>

Change #1

I followed Albus into the classroom. He began lighting up the torches around the room. The limited lighting made me nervous. I mean, you know how the flickering of flames can sometimes make a person look super mysterious and delicious especially if said person is wearing dress robes… yeah… It altogether made me feel awkward.

I sat on a desk in the middle of the room. As Albus finished towards the front of the classroom, he turned towards me. We just starred at each other. I broke the silence.

"You didn't have to do that for me you know…" He looked at me in question. "With Victor… you didn't have to… defend me, but thanks that you did. It means a lot."

He smiled slightly and mumbled a "sure." The silence returned. This one was even more intense than the last because Albus huffed and started pacing. I got slightly worried.

"Al, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

He didn't respond, so I approached him at the front of the classroom.

"Al?" I asked again grabbing his arm and turning him towards me.

He opened his mouth to speak the closed it then opened it then closed it again.

"Al, just spit it out" I said getting frustrated.

He scoffed. "This isn't something I can just spit out, Del. I… it would change a lot, and I don't know if it would be for the better."

"Well, if it's bothering you this much then it probably needs to come out." I replied.

"You say that now, but… "

"Albus, what?"

Truthfully, I think somewhere deep down recognized what we were talking about. Something inside knew exactly what he was going to say. That same something was divided into two parts where one side wanted him to say it and the other didn't. Nevertheless…

"I… Okay, so this year has kind of changed… things. I-I don't really know how or when things changed, but all I do know is… that I can't think about you the same way I did last year or the year before."

Yep, I knew where this was going, and I knew it would wreck everything, but I couldn't stop my next sentence.

"How do you think of me then?"

He starred at me for a while. He let out a big sigh and broke eye contact.

"Listen, I don't like the bad effects that this might have, but I think some really good positives can come out of it, so…"

He didn't continue. He strode towards me and trapped me in between him and a desk. He paused for a second right in front of me before closing the distance between us.

Holy crap! Did he take classes for this? I mean seriously… he can't be that good of a kisser. He was an amazing kisser! AMAZING… and the fact that there was this feeling of sparks transferring between us just added to the whole experience.

Albus started to slow down the insistence of his kiss, and I realized I hadn't been responding. Not wanting it to end, I wound my arms tightly around his neck and responded with all I could. My fingers tangled in his hair which was in a permanent state of bed-head. I couldn't get close enough to him, and it delighted me to know he felt the same way because he kept pulling me tighter against him as well.

I was dying either from lack of breath or from his amazing kissing. Either way, he pulled back from me, breathing deeply. He cracked a smile that caused me to come out of my stupor and smile with him.

"Wow…" he whispered, "That was…"

"Believe me, I know."

He let out an airy laugh.

Everything felt perfect in that moment.

"Delilah?"

Shit. Spoke too soon. Reality sucks sometimes.

Iris was looking for me, and she knew I would come to the bathroom in this corridor.

I un—wedged myself from between Albus and the desk ran towards the door. As I was about to leave, I looked back at Albus. He looked worried, but also, pleading.

"Please, don't regret this. I don't in the slightest, and I'm always here for you."

I did my best to smile at him because I was truly thankful for his words, but things were complicated. He knew that. I didn't say anything in return. I simply walked out.

Luckily, I was enough in the shadows that Iris didn't see me, but I could easily slip out and make it look like I had just come out of the bathroom.

"Iris?" I asked.

When she saw me, she hurried to me.

"Del, are you okay? Scorp said you were having problems tonight."

"Yeah… I'm okay just a little stressed out."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm always here for you." I winced slightly at her choice of words.

"Thanks, let's just get back to the dance and enjoy the rest of the evening." I said putting a smile on my face. She smiled in return.

"Okay, but first, get into the bathroom. Your hair and makeup need serious touch-ups."

I blushed.

Albus POV

A week. I don't know if I could expect anything less, but it's been a week since the kiss and since she last talked to me. We were all heading back home for the holidays this weekend, and I was worried the distance would make it even worse. I was stupid I'll admit, but Delilah isn't one to typically avoid people. Yet here she was sprinting the other direction when she saw me coming. She even skipped the two periods that we were partnered together for in Care of Magical Creatures.

Iris and Rose were the only two that seemed to notice her avoidance of me, and considering how neither of them hated me, I can assume Del didn't tell them what happened.

Today brought a change of luck though.

I went down to the edge of the forbidden forest to go to Care of Magical Creatures, and Delilah was actually there! She was sitting at one of the wooden tables with her back to me. I walked up around the table cautiously.

"Hey" I said sheepishly.

"Hi" was all she responded before class got started. We were released to work on our projects 2 minutes later.

"Listen, I'm sorry I left you alone to do our project. That was completely unfair of me." Del said immediately.

"It's okay." I replied simply.

We sat in silence for a few moments working before I started to mutter a song to myself. She giggled and I stopped.

"What?" I asked amused.

She blushed. "It's just that… did you know you where just singing about a unicorn that wanted to find leprechaun?" She giggled again.

"Huh, I actually didn't" I responded. She then burst out laughing which caused me to crack up as well.

We remained in a state of laughter until the end of class. Professor Jenkins told us to start cleaning up, but as I looked around, all the other groups were already done and heading up to the castle. Wow, we really lost track of time.

"I assume, that Mr. Potter can escort you back up to the castle Ms. Zabini." Jenkins asked.

We both replied with a hesitant "okay" and started our walk back up to the castle.

It was awkward to say the least. Neither of us wanted to talk about what happened, but I couldn't think about anything else to talk about. I did try though.

"So, um… What are you doing on your holidays?" I asked. What a stupid question.

"Oh, you know… same as always."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

There is was again. Silence. I tried again.

"So, you ex-" I was cut off by Delilah pulling me into one of the corridors behind tapestries and connecting her lips with mine. We picked up exactly where we left off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? Predictable? PLEASE REVIEW! So my winter break is ending, and I only tend to update on my breaks. If that's the case, I apologize, but I probably won't update til February. Maybe earlier though! I don't know yet! Anyway Thanks! Review! Follow! Favorite! Live?! Yes, Live! Happy New Year!**


End file.
